pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any SB UW Farmer
Please follow the guidelines of these page, and don't write anything directly under the Issues topic before discussing it with the community. Gelei 14:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) *Please don't revert the page's attribute points allocation, that's true you won't have the +3 Divine Favor in the same time, but this is how the Wiki shows the correct values. You will never have Superior runes for Protection and Divine favor, but Blessed Aura will work like it has the +3 even it was only while casting it. Gelei 06:28, 25 March 2008 (EDT) *Altough Elemental Resistance isn't fixed in this build, I always use that because that comes in handy, and the less attribute points it has, the better it works. That's why I don't have to invest points in it at all. Also it lasts quite long. Other skills like that requires points and have shorter running time. That's why I wrote the Usage sections with Elemental Resistance, Of course, when another skill is selected, you shall ignore that part. Gelei 06:50, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Issues Hostile health regeneration As foes (Aatxes) have a +3 HP regeneration, I had to add retribution to the build. Aaatxes have to hit you more than 109 times to get killed just because of this spell, but it will create a virtual health degeneration of about -2,75. With each round of SoJ, they are damaged for at least 850 HP. If they regenerate less than 400 HP (actually they DO regenerate less, it'll never be a problem) with Retribution, then two rounds of SoJ kills them. Most creatures die from one round, though. Gelei 14:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :You write retribution prevents Aatxes etc. from taking a break and regging outside of battle. How is that? Bastian 06:46, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::You misunderstood me. Aatxes aren't lazy creatures, they will never stop attacking you really. But they have a constant +3 HP regen, which can be negated by using Retribution, which deals as much damage as a helath degeneration of approx. -2,75 HP. They will NEVER go out of battle, either way. Gelei 11:12, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Unless you pull all four of them (the second and third group) in the first room ;) Anyway, I think 2.75*2=5.5dps against each enemy aren't worth a skill slot AND one pip of energy regen. I would recommend Mantra of resolve or so against nightmares or maybe sv against them (fear me spam, meh). Or bring power return AND elemental resistance. Or blessed signet, mmmh. This seems to be a very nice build, I'm going to test it soon. Bastian 01:53, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ye, that skill is swappable too, but I personally like it. 5,5 dps isn't much, but counters Aatxes' 6 health-gain/sec. But yeah, you can use another skills instead of Retrib. Gelei 08:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Protective Prayers vs. Divine Favor That skill showed to be too short with only 6 Protection Prayers. Now I found a way to bypass this problem. You have to get 3 armor pieces, of which only 2 will be equipped at a time. The Superor Smiting Prayers will be equipped constantly, from the beginning to the end of the run. But when you entered the UW, equip the one with Superior Divine Favor, then cast the 4 maintainable enchantments. (Watch for energy, don't cast all of them in the same time, wiat to regenerate completely). When Blessed Aura is casted, simply unequip the Divine Favor's piece, and equpi the one with Superior Protection Prayers. As Blessed Aura is maintained, it will NOT affect its performance, but you'll have 6+3 Protection Prayers. Please note that if Nightmares remove your enchantments (while hiding behind the ghost so you won't die) you have to do this switching method again for the Blessed Aura to work properly. Gelei 06:21, 25 March 2008 (EDT) Discussion Armor doesn't stack like that. Read up on either of the wikis to see how armor actually effects damage. In short, if you have 2 pieces of 15 armor, you will have at random either 15 or 0 armor, not 30 armor. For this reason the two armor pieces should be headgear and gloves/footwear as these have the lowest chance of being hit. As such Elemental Resistance is probably doing less than you think it is and could probably be replaced, unless this can bring your armor below 0 which I guess someone would need to test, but I would be surprised as cracked armor doesn't even lower armor below 60, but I suppose healing signet does. Try elemental resistance on a naked character taking a known amount of physical damage to see if it lowers armor below 0. Misery 06:26, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Oh and btw, you don't have to put +3 on both, what you can do is put Aura@# (with #=9 in this case) to make Blessed Aura show the correct attribs on the skill bar without confusing everyone and getting them to revert it all the time. Misery 06:30, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh and I apparently totally inadvertantly removed the +3 from protection... How the heck did I do that? I dunno, this computer seems to randomly revert peoples edits. I've removed comments from talk pages before without doing anything, that's pretty leet. Sorry about that. Misery 06:34, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, Protection Prayers has 6+3 points and Divine Favor ( >Blessed Aura) has 11+3, becuase 16 seconds for Protective Spirit is an acceptable interval. Gelei 06:36, 25 March 2008 (EDT) I dunno if this is the right place to put this or not, but why not blessed signet for energy gain? what if the enchanter has no energy for one reason or another? Lambros 7:27, 28 March 2008 (EST) :Enchanter? Well, this is a 1-player-build. But to answer your questuon, you'll never run out of energy as long as there are foes who want to kill you. Blessed Signet is unnecessary, but there's an optional slot. Feel free to choose BS instaed of Power Return but that might lead you to death. Gelei 02:07, 28 March 2008 (EDT) I just tested this. I recommend taking out retribution on the main bar, putting in mantra of resolve instead (grasping darknesses). Elemental resistance is not needed in HM, either put retribution back in or blessed signet to regain energy after fighting a single enemy. Mantra of resolve also makes coldfires easy, as each hit by maelstrom gives 2 ene, which is more than needed to compensate for the loss by the mantra - just stand there and watch your energy being refilled by the coldfires :) Bastian 12:27, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Well, skills can be variated so it's switchable. Dunno it's better or not. Gelei 09:10, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::In line with Elemental Resistance, maybe use Frenzy? That should put you above 60 every time, even with slightly higher armor. ::: ER is a Mesmer skill, and Frenzy is a warrior skill, see the problem? Zzes Tyan 11:15, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Build naming Mo/Me but no mesmer skills? Change to Mo/any. (I know that the optional slot is meant to have a mesmer skill, but there isn't a mesmer skill on the bar itself, and therefore should be changed to Mo/any.) ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:25, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :Ah-ah... This build was intended to be created with the mesmer skill Elemental resistance. Check the History page if you don't believe me. Howvere after further discussions it has been decided not to fix E. R. on the skill bar, and Power Return is as useful here as ER, if not more. So the pagename was created according to the original build, which is changed now. Gelei 13:51, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Do Mo/any, it doesn't matter history or whatever. Shouldn't this be like Build:Mo/any 600 Smite UW Solo?--Relyk 23:25, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Knockdown It says that there is no KD in HM. Is that meant to be that way or just misphrased? Bastian 06:46, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :THat was misunderstandable, there is KD, but some foes outside of UW, which are worth farming (and possible to farm with this build) are un-KD-able. (Forgot to sign, sry) Gelei 08:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) How I Run It I've been doin UW solo on my monk for a while using something very similar to this, but i've always used blessed signet instead of essence bond,and shield of absorption in the optional slot, and i have 10 prot, 10 divine. :Of course you can use variants, and many builds look like this one. Personally I hate Blessed Signet in UW builds thus every single creature in UW provides more than enough energy by itself, without any companion. But, as I said, it's possible. Gelei 04:29, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Armor If you use only 2 armor pieces, 1 is head piece and another armor piece of your choice, you wouldn't have normal energy regeneration, would you? Leg and feet armor give +1 energy regen. Doesn't that bother at all when using this? Natsopaani 15:07, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah it's true. Really, man, I haven't even noticed it. :) Still, it works with only +3 basic energy regen and that's for voters who say energy is lacking!! Gelei 09:13, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Needs a revote because of the SB bug fix anyway. [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 07:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Wait, 4 maintained enchants with +3 energy regen? ::Why not? I'm using this build and I never noticed energy lack. EVen with -1 energy regen, which is 1 loss of energy in each 3 seconds. But if you don't like it, add an AL 5 armor. (No, that's correct, not AL 15) Gelei 09:05, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Video If someone got frapsskills, please post a video Ashes 03:27, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :my video card has not enough capacity to do it sry Gelei 08:28, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::no frapsskillz here soz Wikiguru 17:49, 13 September 2008 (EDT) how many times is this going to be submitted? 600/smite>this Zzes Tyan 20:52, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :once although there's only been about 4 of these not counting this one. 164.106.166.20 11:24, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::Check page history, it was submitted quite a long time ago. It was just featured on the Main Page when the last backup was made. That's all. Btw indeed, 600smite>this, but this is solo. Gelei 12:23, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Solo monk 55hp much better than this Duo Monk 600+Smite way better than this so this build is useless any way ::: oh ok i swear i'd seen this before (this exact build) not 600/Smite which is 10x better than this. Zzes Tyan 11:07, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::It dissapeared-- 18:31, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::::ROFL, solo monk is exactly the same except the core technique of survival. Not to mention the SB bug (counter not resetting) is corrected much time ago Gelei 11:16, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Frenzy is good I'll put it simply, Frenzy + SB = Moar Health! Frenzy + Retribution = Moar Damamge! You should include it as an optinal skill :P Sir Rawr 07:37, 27 October 2008 (EDT)